


WIS Bang Fanart

by NovaRain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Polyamory, Shirtless Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Fanart for my first ever WinterIronShield Bang and first Bang in general.On AO3 and Tumblr:https://winterironshieldbang.tumblr.com/post/170914819734/imagine-you-and-you-and-you-and-me





	1. Tony's Ad

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Imagine You and You (and You) and Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695336) by [RomancebyFaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomancebyFaye/pseuds/RomancebyFaye). 



> Tony’s contribution to the “Your Words Here” campaign. 
> 
> Practicing a bit with the male physique, could use with some more improvements, but I’m very happy with how this came out all the same :D 
> 
> Ink on printer paper. Digitally colored.
> 
> *Not my original character.


	2. Super-Soldier Snuggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky making a Tony sandwich while cuddling in bed together.
> 
> Experimenting with the arc reactor glow (specifically the reflection off of skin and metal) and Bucky’s facial hair. Bucky’s arm was definitely a labor of love and I’m enjoying how it came out. :3
> 
> Ink on printer paper. Digitally colored.
> 
> *Not my original characters.


	3. Concept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the initial concept for Tony’s Ad. As you can see, I had a weird thing for wrappings. After I reread the section, however, I realized the body posture wasn’t going to work and ended up redrawing the whole thing.


End file.
